Don't Ruin the Moment
by WaterFae110
Summary: Roy accidentally overhears a certain blonde's little confession one night at the Cave, forcing him to think about his own feelings for his fellow archer. He realizes that there's only one sure way to find out... prompt by babydevz on tumblr


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** Request and prompt by the lovely babydevz on tumblr for a lovely pairing. Hope it's how you imagined it, or at least close to it. Enjoy! Also, did I ever mention that I'm really bad with titles? Hahaha.

* * *

Roy was absolutely positive that Wally said "the Cave" during last night's conversation; it had been agreed upon by all the boys that it would be the meeting place before their well-deserved night out. Odd, the red-head thought when he finally stepped inside and found it completely deserted. Had the group changed their minds? Or perhaps changed the location? The older boy wouldn't put it past Wally to forget leaving some kind of memo.

Roy looked down at his watch while striding into the lounge area and plopped down into the nearest seat. He wasn't late, in fact, was a bit early, so the others couldn't have possibly already left without him. Different explanations and scenarios went though Roy's head as he waited stretched out across the seat, staring down at his watch as the seconds passed, checking his phone for any missed calls…anything to pass the time until finally…laughter. Roy's ears perked up and the laughter sounded off again. High-pitched laughter. _The girls. _He concluded with a grimace. Not that there were any problems with them; he just hadn't expected them to tag along, under the impression that tonight would be a boy's night out event. Sighing, the boy rose to his feet and followed the echoes that lead him towards the kitchen.

He tread quietly, the sounds slowly getting louder and the conversation more discernible. Familiar names popped up during their exchange as he neared his destination, topics that didn't interest him at all and were quite juvenile. Roy could make out the different voices easily, despite them all trying to talk over each other.

"I don't kiss and tell, okay?" That was definitely M'gann.

"You sure don't mind showing it." He could hear the disgust in Artemis' voice.

"Well, what do you _really_ think about Kaldur?" That teasing had to belong to Zatanna.

"Don't get me started…." Raquel.

Roy still didn't want to make himself known to the girls - unsure if he'd be welcome and still unsure if they were even in on the group outing – and continued to hang about in the hallway. One small peek however, told him, that he probably was not invited to this particular shindig. They were all in their pajamas! He quickly averted his gaze. How indecent! Snooping around with the girls in their most vulnerable state. Realization finally hit as to why the other guy's weren't around and had just walked in on a slumber party.

_He was going to kill Wally._

The red-head had been ready to march away as quickly as possible and give the other boy a call, but suddenly came to a halt when he heard his own name slip into the girls' conversation. Who had mentioned him now? And what was the topic this time? He wondered. It was followed by more laughter and squeals of delight.

"Oh girl, you serious?"

"ROY?"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Ugh. Shut up!"

"How-"

"Well, you gotta admit…he _is_ a looker."

"Deets please!"

"I should have never said anything…"

They were all talking at once again, making it difficult to understand. He backed up slowly to his original spot and finally moved closer to hear the topic, peeking around the corner to see who had brought him up. It seemed that everyone's attention was on the blonde, who now had a tinge of pink adorning her cheeks.

"I thought you liked Wally!" M'gaan snapped her fingers as if defeated.

"What? No…we're just friends."

"But…Roy?" Zatanna began in disbelief, "How did _that_ happen? _When_ did that happen?"

"I…I don't know!" The frustration in Artemis' voice was becoming apparent, "He's – He's cute, I guess." The others nodded in agreement, "Roy's different from the others. Maybe because he's older…"

"So Artemis is into older men." Raquel teased.

"Shut up…" The archer murmured before continuing on, "I don't know. We've been spending a lot of time lately. With Green Arrow and everything. I feel…safe?" Artemis was a little unsure of herself at this point, not knowing where her little confession was going, "Secure…about myself." She began to rub her arms, embarrassment fully taking over, "He's been more open and a little more understanding lately."

"Oh…Artemis has got it bad…" Raquel wasn't teasing this time.

Roy couldn't help but stare at the scene before him; eyes wide at the revelation. Artemis had a crush on him. He had never entertained the possibility before, but now with that confession drifting through his mind, it made some sense. But then the question now would be how _he_ felt. Did he feel anything for his fellow archer? Anything at all?

It took about a minute for him to snap out of his reverie. The only reason he finally did was due to the slight heat from someone's gaze. He blinked and found his eyes connect with M'gann's; she had spotted him…a sly smile playing on her lips. Immediately, he backed away, making a stealthy break for the exit. The last thing he heard from the kitchen:

"What are you smiling at M'gann?"

"Oh…nothing…just remember something…"

"Ugh. Probably Connor again."

_He was definitely going to kill Wally._

* * *

A week had passed since the incident and from the look of it, M'gann had said nothing to their comrades. She didn't even question him about it; though he had been dreading some kind of confrontation, none ever came. M'gann didn't need to do any such thing anyway, since Roy had been questioning himself enough for everybody. He had thought about it long and hard during the past few days and if he had to be honest, he didn't really know how he felt; if he truly had the same feelings or if he was just flattered to have caught someone's attention in that way. Despite his predicament, he found himself treating the younger girl more kindly than he could remember. From walking her home to pairing himself up with her on a mission or during training to keeping an extra eye out for her during their patrols. He hadn't noticed at first, the difference in his attitude. But M'gann's knowing smile…that smile got him thinking…there was only one way to find out and he had to get her alone somehow.

The opportunity came one evening when Green Arrow skipped on patrol to have a night out with Canary. He entrusted that patrol night (and his sidekick) to Red Arrow.

"No Arrow tonight?" Artemis landed beside Roy and began to tinker with her bow.

"I'm Arrow…"

"No _Green_ Arrow?" She corrected herself.

"Just the two of us tonight."

The teen shrugged it off with a smirk. More for me, she had teased before jumping and running through the rooftops beside her fellow archer. Her comment, they found, had somehow jinxed them making the night relatively uneventful with a couple petty thieves and a wannabe carjacker. Nothing out of the ordinary and it was finally around midnight that the pair decided to take a short break with Roy taking the spot beside Artemis after throwing her an orange.

"You've been acting kind of…different all week." Artemis pointed out while peeling the orange and throwing a piece into her mouth.

"Have I?" Roy knew it would be come, the opening he had been waiting all night for.

She threw another piece into her mouth and turned her gaze towards the archer. For a moment, their eyes locked and suddenly, she was having trouble keeping that gaze. That had never been a problem before. She swallowed the orange piece.

"Artemis…I…I just…I need to see something…"

She said nothing and stared wide eyed, the orange forgotten as it slipped from her grasp. Roy's fingertips brushed against her lips. Then across her cheeks. Finally they found their way to her neck, pulling her forward while be bent down to press his lips upon hers. She stiffened at the contact, though never pulled away. He continued, bringing his other hand on the opposite side of her neck and pressing harder, deepening the kiss until her eyes fluttered shut and her body finally slumped into his, her own hands coming up to grip his muscular arms.

"What was that for?" Artemis questioned with a shaky breath when they finally pulled apart.

"I don't know… because I'm cute and different from the others?"

Artemis's eyes bulged in shock, "WHAT? YOU! You heard?! How did you-"

She beat at his chest, embarrassed that he had heard her say such things; those were not meant for his ears! He could only smirk before grabbing her arms and bringing them down to her sides.

"Does it really matter right now?" It was barely a whisper, making her shiver and stop struggling, "Don't ruin the moment, Artemis."

He pulled her in again.


End file.
